Parents
by Tardis40
Summary: Être parent est le plus dur métier du monde, John Stilinski, Melissa McCall et Chris Argent le savent mieux que quiconque.
1. Chapter 1

**Parents **

_Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Jeff Davis et à MTV. _

**Résumé :** Être parent est le plus dur métier du monde, John Stilinski et Melissa McCall le savent mieux que quiconque.

Rapides remerciements à Kalyso, Orainoco et à la TeamSweetie qui m'encouragent, me corrigent et me poussent toujours au-delà de mes limites littéraires. Merci à elles.

* * *

**1. Shake It Out.**

Les mains dans les poches de son jeans, Isaac passa les portes du supermarché d'une démarche peu assurée. Stiles et Scott marchaient quelques mètres plus loin, partageant leurs avis sur le dernier film qu'ils étaient allés voir au cinéma la veille. Une main rassurante se posa sur son dos et Melissa lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de s'éloigner.

Isaac inspira profondément et leur emboita le pas, la tête baissée et les yeux fixant intensément le sol carrelé de la galerie commerciale. Il n'était pas à l'aise, les souvenirs douloureux d'une ancienne vie le frappant de plein fouet. Ses doigts se serrèrent en poing dans ses poches, s'obligeant à ne plus repenser à cette époque. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il soupira et lança un rapide regard vers Melissa qui s'engageait dans le rayon des boissons. A divers moments, Scott déposait quelques articles de son choix dans le caddie malgré quelques regards désapprobateur de sa mère. Le jeune homme savait qu'il suffisait d'un sourire pour que celle-ci lui prenne ce qu'il voulait.

Étrangement, Isaac fronça les sourcils quand un léger et désagréable pincement au cœur le saisit. Marchant quelques pas derrière, il avait envie de disparaitre… Il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici, là, avec eux. Il savait qu'il serait éternellement reconnaissant aux McCall de l'avoir pris sous leur toit, et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait accepté de les accompagner quand Melissa avait insisté.

Mais il regrettait maintenant.

« Tiens, on peut prendre ça, Mel ? »

Isaac leva les yeux pour voir Stiles qui adressait son plus charmant sourire à la mère de Scott. Celle-ci soupira et secoua la tête, amusée malgré elle.

« Dépose ça dans le caddie, Stiles, » répondit-elle, par habitude.

Donc c'était à ça que ressemblait un parent digne de ce nom ? Un parent qui veut faire plaisir à ses enfants ? Isaac maugréa et se renfrogna suivant l'avancée du petit groupe. Ils débouchèrent dans le rayon céréales et Melissa prit automatiquement les céréales favorites de son fils et de Stiles – il n'était pas rare que ce dernier partage le petit déjeuner avec eux. Regardant discrètement sa montre, il avait juste envie de sortir d'ici.

Il tourna la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnut une boîte de céréales aux couleurs chatoyantes. Sa mère avait l'habitude de les acheter pour lui quand il était petit… avant qu'elle ne… avant qu'elle ne disparaisse soudainement un matin. Après son départ, les petits déjeuners d'Isaac ne contenaient plus de céréales aux fruits, de jus d'orange, de chocolat chaud ou de baiser sur le front.

« Tu les aimes ? »

Pris par surprise, Isaac sursauta, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il tenait la boîte entre ses mains. Il se sentit pris en faute et remit brusquement les céréales à leur place, sur l'étagère.

« Non, non, » balbutia-t-il en secouant la tête et en baissant les yeux, honteux. « Je suis désolé, je voulais pas… »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'excusait… Mais l'ombre de son père se dressait au dessus de lui à travers ses souvenirs. Si elle était surprise, Mélissa ne laissa rien paraître et se contenta de lui sourire sereinement.

« Prends-les, » dit-elle.

Isaac secoua la tête.

« J'ai pas d'argent, » marmonna-t-il, embarrassé.

Alors, tout simplement, elle se pencha et déposa la boîte dans le caddie aux côtés des céréales de Scott et Stiles.

« Mais…

– Ils ont l'air bons. J'aimerai vraiment les essayer, » expliqua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea un instant avec de grands yeux. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Il le savait parfaitement et là, brusquement, ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. De pleurer pour une foutue boîte de céréales. Merde, il était con.

« Tu peux me rendre un service ? » reprit-elle en tendant une main pour la poser sur son avant-bras.

Isaac baissa les yeux sur cette main. Cette main dont il sentait la chaleur se répandre à travers le tissu de son pull. Il hocha maladroitement la tête, incapable de parler.

« Tu peux aller chercher Scott et Stiles et leur dire de me retrouver à la caisse ? »

Il hocha la tête, s'accordant une seconde de plus pour apprécier cette emprise maternelle sur son avant-bras, avant de s'éloigner le cœur en vrac.

* * *

**TBC  
**  
Isaac est mon véritable coup de cœur de cette troisième saison ! Shake It Out est une chanson de Florence + The Machine, mais je vous conseille la version Glee qui est juste géniale. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez… et en attendant je vous dis à mardi pour la suite.

Kisouille guys !


	2. Chapter 2

**Parents**

_Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Jeff Davis et à MTV. _

Merci pour vos gentils reviews, ça fait toujours plaisirs de savoir qu'on est lu ! Je ne l'ai pas précisé la dernière fois, mais Parents est une suite de petites scènes essentiellement basés sur la vision qu'ont John Stilinski, Melissa McCall et même Chris Argent sur leur "rôle" de parents. Voilà, voilà !

* * *

**2. La loi du plus fort. **

Le plus difficile, John le savait, ce n'était pas de trouver une maison ou ils puissent tous vivre. Non, le plus difficile allait être la cohabitation. Vivre avec un adolescent hyperactif était déjà toute une aventure, mais vivre avec trois ados, dont deux loups-garous, allait relever du défi.

Heureusement, et ça tombait bien, John Stilinski adorait les défis.

Finalement, après une dizaine de visite, Melissa et lui avaient optés pour une vieille maison à la limite de Beacon Hills. Un peu isolé –ce qui n'était pas plus mal- elle présentait l'avantage d'être grande et de posséder quatre chambres individuelles. La façade était à refaire, la peinture s'écaillait sur les murs et il faudrait retaper la clôture qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. Le toit aussi aurait besoin de deux trois coups de marteaux, mais John ne s'en inquiétait pas, il avait bien l'intention de réquisitionner les trois imbéciles qui étaient actuellement en train de se battre la dernière part de pizza.

Assis dans le salon des McCall, John termina sa bouteille de bière alors que Melissa revenait de la cuisine, passant derrière Stiles pour piquer sournoisement la part de pizza convoitée. Immédiatement un concert de cris indignés s'éleva, mais l'infirmière ne se laissa pas impressionner et haussa un sourcil en signe d'avertissement. Scott et Isaac marmonnèrent dans leur barbe, mais évidemment ça n'arrêta pas Stiles.

« Mais j'allais gagner ! S'exclama t-il avec de grands gestes en direction des deux autres. Je suis en pleine croissance, Mel ! »

Elle haussa les épaules et alla s'assoir près de John qui passa un bras autour de sa taille.

« - Ta croissance va devoir apprendre à partager, répliqua t-elle en avalant une bouchée. Et puisque vous en êtes incapables hein…

- Non mais…

- Stiles, coupa John en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement. »

Son fils leva les mains au ciel en secouant la tête, alors qu'Isaac et Scott échangeaient un regard un peu las. Les cartons qui s'empilaient dans le salon des McCall rendait la pièce plus petite qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, mais ce n'était que provisoire, ils emménageaient dans leur nouvelle maison demain matin. John et Stiles avaient déjà quittés leur petite maison de banlieue la veille, qui avait été racheté par Darren McGarrow son nouveau sheriff adjoint. Il arriverait après demain avec sa famille, et John s'était fait la réflexion qu'il devrait aller le salué avant de reprendre le boulot.

« Bon les gars, demain va être une épuisante et longue journée, dit-il en se levant et en tapant dans ses mains. Soyez prêt à 5h ou je jure que je vous tire du lit à coup de seau d'eau. »

Isaac commença à ricaner avant de s'arrêter net en comprenant que John ne plaisantait pas.

« _No problem dad_, répliqua Stiles. Debout. 5h. Enregistré. »

Scott leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Stiles lui envoya une grimace, du genre : « bah quoi ? ».

« Ouais, on verra. »

Melissa secoua la tête avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de John et de le pousser vers les escaliers.

« Bonne nuit les garçons, sourit-elle. »

Un « b'nuit ! » collectif retentit alors que John et Mel se dirigeaient vers la chambre de cette dernière. John referma la porte derrière lui et soupira en entendant brusquement la musique de Mario Kart s'élever depuis le salon. Il secoua la tête alors que Melissa eut un léger rire amusé. Les mains sur les hanches, le sheriff de Beacon Hills se tourna vers elle et l'admira quelques secondes, subjugué.

Assise de ce qu'il restait de sa coiffeuse, Melissa se passait de la crème sur sa peau pourtant déjà parfaite.

« Quoi ? Fit-elle alors qu'elle croisait son regard à travers le miroir. »

John sourit légèrement en commençant lui aussi à se préparer pour la nuit.

« Rien, répondit-il avec nonchalance. Je t'admire. Tu es magnifique… même en allant te coucher. »

Bizarrement, leur couple n'avait pas tellement surpris leur entourage. Si Scott avait eut l'air choqué en apprenant la nouvelle, ça n'avait pas été le cas d'Isaac et encore moins de Stiles qui avait marmonné un : _« Thanks God. Finally. »_

Au fond John lui-même avait été surpris par leur rapprochement. Il avait toujours considéré Melissa McCall comme une très belle femme… mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir ressentir pour elle toute cette ribambelle de sentiment. Des sentiments qui l'avaient prit par surprise, le frappant de plein fouet… des sentiments que jamais il n'aurait pu ressentir à nouveau depuis la mort de Claudia.

Mais c'était peut-être pour ça que lui et Mel s'entendaient si bien. Elle aussi avait vécu son lot de souffrance. Ils se comprenaient, parfois juste avec un regard… et cette compréhension s'était renforcé depuis que John connaissait la vérité au sujet des loups-garous de Beacon Hills. Et les voilà maintenant, prêts à emménager ensemble et à former cette grande et improbable famille recomposée.

« Flatteur, chuchota Melissa en arquant un sourcil. T'es plutôt pas mal dans ton genre, toi aussi. »

John lui adressa un sourire charmeur tandis qu'elle tirait la couverture afin de se glisser entre les draps propres. Il allait la rejoindre quand un grand « boum » résonna en bas suivit par les cris de Scott, Stiles et Isaac.

« Mais tu triches mec ! Arrête d'utiliser tes capacités surnaturelles ! S'exclama Stiles.

- C'est un jeu vidéo, renchérit fortement Scott. Comment tu veux que j'fasse. Isaac…

- Vous êtes juste trop nuls ! Déclara celui-ci alors que la musique entrainante de Mario Kart se faisait plus forte. »

Un « nooooooon » retentit avant qu'Isaac ne hurle : « J'ai gagné ! 1 à 0 ! », « J'veux la revanche ! », « Y a encore du coca dans le frigo ? », « Non comment tu fais ça sérieux… Tu peux pas gagner avec Yoshi, c'est scientifiquement impossible ! », « C'est ça ouais… », « Non mais, tu viens de me baver dessus ! C'est dégueulasse ! », « J'ai faim. »

John et Melissa échangèrent un regard avant que le sheriff ne s'empare d'un vieux seau qui trainait dans le coin de la chambre. Surprise, Mel le regarda se diriger vers la salle de bain avant de revenir, déposant le seau juste au pied de leur lit.

« Tu vas vraiment les réveiller avec ça ? Demanda t-elle en haussant les sourcils. »

John se glissa finalement dans le lit, dévisageant sa petite amie avec cette lueur malicieuse qu'on retrouvait constamment dans le regard de Stiles.

« Je les laisse s'amuser, dit-il avec une moue innocente.

Mel hocha la tête et plissa le nez, amusée.

- Ils ne seront jamais debout à 5h, n'est ce pas ?

John souffla et secoua la tête.

- Ils ne seront jamais debout à 5h, confirma t-il. »

Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement. Melissa éclata de rire avant de se blottir contre lui.

« Tu es aussi gamin qu'eux, John Stilinski. »

Elle éteignit la lumière et John ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement.

* * *

**TBC**

Je compte bien me pencher sur ce que donnera cette cohabitation dans les prochains chapitres. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions et idées, si vous voulez que j'écrive un prompt ou un chapitre en rapport avec John, Mel ou Chris, n'hésitez pas. En attendant je vous dis à mardi prochain.

Kisouille guys !


	3. Chapter 3

**Parents **

_Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Jeff Davis et à MTV. _

Merci pour vos encouragements et vos gentilles reviews, elles me font grandement plaisir et me motivent plus que jamais. Je tiens à remercier Kalyso pour ses conseils sur ce chapitre.

* * *

**3. Quand je serais grand, je veux être…**

Scott soupira et se laissa inconsciemment glisser le long de sa chaise, sentant le poids des décisions et des responsabilités peser sur ses épaules. De l'autre côté du bureau Miss Morrell le dévisageait avec sérieux –et une pointe de jouissance sadique, Scott en était sûr !- tout en tapotant distraitement sur son dossier scolaire. La jeune femme plongea son regard dans le sien et esquissa finalement un petit sourire en coin.

« Alors Scott, commença t-elle en croisant les mains. Que veux-tu faire après le lycée ? Tu as déjà une idée d'université ? »

C'était précisément le genre de conversation que Scott évitait à la maison. Pourtant sa mère et John n'arrêtaient pas de lancer des allusions à ce sujet. Ils avaient entamés leur dernière année de lycée, et Scott savait très bien qu'il devait penser au futur… Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard ! Alors penser à une université… non seulement ça le terrifiait mais en plus ça le dépassait.

Scott laissa échapper malgré lui un grognement animal –frustré- qui ne surprit pas Miss Morrell. Le sourire de cette dernière s'agrandit un peu plus, comme si elle trouvait cette situation amusante. L'université la plus proche était à des milliers de kilomètres de Beacon Hills et la simple idée de quitter la ville – de quitter _sa_ ville – l'agaçait et l'énervait. L'instinct de protection et de territoire le dominait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Il s'agissait de sa ville, du territoire de sa meute. De _son_ territoire. S'il partait cela laisserait l'endroit sans défense, laissant la possibilité à une autre meute de s'implanter. Et c'était juste plus fort que lui, ses instincts d'Alpha – ceux qui hurlaient à la domination et à la sécurité des siens – mettait son cerveau sur off.

Parfois, Scott avait l'impression de se perdre entre ses envies humaines et ses besoins de loup-garou. Être Alpha lui demandait beaucoup plus de maîtrise de soi, de contrôle et de réflexion.

« Tu peux maîtriser ça Scott, déclara soudainement Miss Morrell en penchant la tête sur le côté. Être un Alpha demande plus de concentration n'est ce pas ? Tu as toujours cette voix dans ta tête, ce besoin de protéger ceux qui te sont proches : ta meute, les habitants de Beacon Hills. Ce besoin de domination…»

_Parce qu'ils m'appartiennent !_ _Ils sont sous ma protection ! _Grogna intérieurement Scott.

« Tu es trop jeune pour être Alpha… Et encore plus pour être un _True Alpha._

- Sans blague ! Lança t-il, incapable de se retenir.

Elle eut un léger rire.

- Sujet qui fâche. Très bien… dans ce cas, je te propose qu'on revienne à notre point de départ. Que veux-tu faire après le lycée ? »

Scott émit un gémissement en lançant sa tête en arrière, souhaitant presque revenir à leur semi-conversation sur ses problèmes d'alpha. C'est à ce moment que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Melissa McCall. Elle venait directement de l'hôpital, ses traits étaient tirés par ses 9h de garde mais elle lança un sourire amical à Miss Morrell qui se leva afin de l'accueillir.

« Désolée, souffla t-elle. Nous sommes en retard…

- Problème pour se garer sur le parking, expliqua avec John en refermant la porte derrière lui. »

Scott se pencha un peu avec surprise en voyant son –futur- beau père derrière sa mère. Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les deux de part et d'autre du jeune homme. Remarquant son incrédulité, John haussa les épaules et lui fit une grimace qui signifiait parfaitement : « J'y suis pour rien, c'est ta mère qui a insisté pour que je vienne. »

_Super génial_, maugréa Scott en se cachant presque le visage avec sa main.

Dire qu'il n'aimait pas les rencontres parents-professeurs était un euphémisme. Miss Morrell hocha la tête et ouvrit le dossier scolaire de Scott.

« Bien, fit-elle avec un sourire beaucoup plus avenant. Nous étions justement en train de parler des options que Scott choisirait après le lycée.

- Oui, oui, il ira à l'université, confirma Melissa en hochant la tête avec conviction.

- Hein ? Réagit Scott en se redressant un peu sur sa chaise.

- Tu iras à l'université, Scott. Et ce n'est pas discutable.

- Mam' ! J'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

- Pas sur ça. »

Melissa croisa élégamment ses jambes et eut une petite moue tout en fixant Miss Morrell qui essayait de demeurer imperturbable.

« John ! S'indigna t-il alors en se tournant vers le sheriff qui leva les mains en l'air.

- J'y suis pour rien, lança t-il. Mais je pense que tu as ton mot à dire… Mel ? »

L'infirmière dévisagea son copain et son fils.

« Très bien. Scott, que veux-tu faire ? »

_Bonne question !_ Après quelques secondes à soutenir le regard ombrageux de sa mère, Scott haussa finalement les épaules avec une moue hésitante.

« Je vois, fit-elle. Tu iras à l'université. »

Miss Morrell décida d'intervenir et se racla la gorge afin d'avoir l'attention d'une partie de la famille McCall/Stilinski.

« Si je peux me permettre, dit-elle en ouvrant le dossier scolaire. Les deux premières années de Scott ont été médiocres… Néanmoins, on peut noter également que sa moyenne générale est passé d'un C- à un B. L'ensemble de l'équipe pédagogique est d'accord pour noté que Scott a fait énormément d'efforts et ça s'en ressent. Ses excellents résultats sportifs ont été soulevés, c'est pourquoi il pourrait prétendre à une bourse sportive pour entrer à l'université. »

Un silence ahuri s'installa avant que John ne posa une main encourageante sur l'épaule de Scott. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes sérieuse là ? »

Miss Morrell haussa les épaules.

« Le professeur Finstoc vous a fait d'excellentes remarques dans votre dossier.

- SERIEUX ? S'exclama t-il cette fois complètement incrédule. Le Coach? Vous êtes sure ? On parle du même ?

- Sérieux, confirma t-elle imperturbable. De plus, tes notes en biologie et en science physique sont plutôt bonnes. J'ai entendu dire que tu travaillais avec le Dr Deaton au refuge, il pourrait appuyer ta candidature.

- Ca pourrait être un plus, déclara Melissa en posant une main sur le genou de son fils. »

Mais Scott n'était toujours pas convaincu. Il ignorait toujours quoi faire et il n'était vraiment pas déterminé à quitter Beacon Hills.

« Nous sommes au début de l'année Scott, intervint calmement John. Tu as encore le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Oui chéri, renchérit Mel avec un léger sourire. Je te secoue un peu, mais c'est juste pour que tu comprennes. Nous ne te mettons pas la pression, mais il est important que tu y réfléchisses… Sérieusement. »

Après quelques secondes, Scott hocha la tête.

« Okay, okay. J'y réfléchirais. Sérieusement.

- Contente de te l'entendre dire, confirma Miss Morrell. Tu maintiens une bonne moyenne cette année, et tu continues sur cette lancée en sport et tu auras toutes tes chances. »

John et Melissa échangèrent un regard par-dessus la tête de Scott. Eh bien, déjà un de fait.

XXX

Fidèle à sa réputation Stiles ne tenait pas en place. Le professeur Bobby Finstoc dit « Le Coach », bien trop occupé à lire une revue sportive, ne remarquait pas que son élève tripotait les stylos, règle, feuilles, bloc note… réorganisant le bureau du prof. Assis tout au bout de sa chaise, se penchant trop en avant, il finit par glisser et se rattrapa de justesse à la pile de feuilles qui s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit tonitruant.

Le Coach bondit sur place, se relevant en écarquillant de grands yeux en direction de Stiles qui lui adressa un petit sourire –faussement – désolé.

« Bon sang Stilinski ! S'exclama t-il en secouant la tête. Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? T'es toujours en train de bougé partout et toujours en train de parler avec ta bouche…

- Parler avec ma bouche ? S'étonna Stiles. Ce serait difficile de parler avec autre chose Coach.

- Me cherche pas Stilinski ! Répliqua le Coach en le pointant du doigt. Je vais finir par t'attacher à cette chaise, me pousse pas à bout ! Et tu ne veux pas me voir à bout, je pourrais être un foutu loup-garou galopant dans les bois et hurlant à la lune et venir t'arracher la tête dans ton sommeil ! –il reprit sa respiration- Compris ? »

Stiles cligna des paupières plusieurs fois et hocha la tête, se retenant d'éclater de rire.

« - Un loup-garou Coach ? Vraiment ?

Le Coach ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Ce gamin le rendait dingue.

- J'irais_ peut être pas_ arraché ta tête dans ton sommeil, mais je peux te torturer sauvagement demain pendant l'entrainement, alors… TAIS TOI ! Sérieusement ! »

Stiles mina une clé qu'il tourna dans sa bouche, signifiant que ses lèvres resteront scellées. Il soupira, ramassa sa chaise et se laissa retomber dessus avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Pour ne pas changer, son père était en retard. Il croisa les bras et admira le plafond avant de commencer, inconsciemment, à faire claquer sa langue contre son palais avec un rythme soutenu. Le Coach leva lentement les yeux de son magazine pour le fusiller du regard. Il allait finir par vraiment le tuer.

Heureusement, Stiles fut sauvé in extremis par la porte qui s'ouvrait – ENFIN- sur son père et Melissa. Si la présence de cette dernière l'avait surpris, il n'en fit rien paraître. John soupira lourdement en le voyant étaler sur sa chaise et lui fit signe de se redresser. Avec une grimace Stiles obéit alors que Mel lui tapotait le genou en guise de soutien. Le Coach fronçait les sourcils son regard passant du Sheriff Stilinski à la mère de Scott avec scepticisme.

« Heu, hum –il se racla la gorge- Vous… heu… Comment…

- Oui ? Demanda John en haussant les sourcils.

Le Coach eut un petit sourire gêné et fit un geste vers Mel qui arqua un sourcil à son tour.

- Oui ? Insista t-elle. »

Finalement, le Coach fit un geste de la main avec un rire embarrassé puis se laissa tomber dans son siège. Il avait entendu les rumeurs bien sur, le sheriff et l'infirmière en chef qui s'étaient mis en couple. Ca avait été le sujet préféré des habitants de Beacon Hills pendant des jours.

Finalement, il prit le dossier scolaire de son élève l'ouvrit, le feuilleta et avant même qu'il ne puisse commencer Stiles le coupa. Comme toujours. Ce gamin ne pouvait PAS ne PAS parler !

« Avant de dire quoique ce soit Coach, je veux juste vous dire que j'ai planifié chaque secondes de mon parcours universitaire.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna John mais il fut couper par son fils.

- Exactement. Je vais rentrer à l'Université de Chicago suivre des cours de psychologie et de criminologie. C'est l'une des meilleures facs dans ce domaine papa. »

John secoua la tête, il n'était pas étonné quant à la future vocation de son fils même s'il avait espéré le contraire. Stiles avait un bon instinct de déduction, il était parfois trop perspicace pour son propre bien mais il possédait cette étonnante faculté d'observation et de déduction. Il était curieux, malin, débrouillard, têtu et coriace, toutes les qualités requises pour devenir un excellent enquêteur, même s'il savait que Stiles ne se contenterait pas d'un simple poste de Sheriff. L'ambition de son fils allait bien plus loin que ça, il ne serait pas surpris s'il venait à lui dire qu'il intégrait les rangs du F.B.I.

Un peu prit au dépourvu, le Coach se replongea dans le dossier de Stiles à la recherche d'il ne savait quelles informations.

« Bien… heu, commença t-il et même si ça lui faisait mal de le dire. Les notes de Stiles sont excellentes. Il est l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion… heu… sa moyenne est de 19.20…

- 19.85, corrigea Stiles.

- Quoi ? »

Le jeune homme se pencha pour voir son relevé de note et son dossier.

« Ma moyenne est de 19.85 en vérité. C'est parce que le professeur McIntyre m'a injustement retiré un demi point sur mon dernier devoir. »

Les trois adultes le dévisageaient bouche bée.

« Pourquoi elle t'a enlevé un demi point ? Demanda Mel sans comprendre.

- Bah… »

_« Et n'oubliez pas de déduire 'X' quand… _

_- Non mais attendez, s'exclama brusquement Stiles en plein cours et en interrompant le prof. __D'où il vient ce 'X' ? Il apparait comme ça ? Vous venez de l'inventez ? Il est apparu comme par magie ? Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois, on calculera les Licornes ? Et pourquoi vous me regardez comme si vous vouliez me tuer ? »_

Le Coach leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vois. »

John secoua la tête.

« T'as vraiment dit ça à ta prof ?

- Bah quoi Pa' ! J'ai toujours raison, c'est mathématique !

- Enfin bref ! coupa le Coach, sentant déjà ses nerfs être mis à dure épreuve. Avec son dossier scolaire, et s'il maintient cette moyenne tout au long de l'année, Stiles sera capable d'aller où il voudra. »

Stiles tapa dans ses mains avec satisfaction puis se leva avec entrain.

« Paaaaarfait. On a fini ? Parce que j'dois vraiment aller aux chiottes ! »

Mel éclata de rire tandis que John passait une main sur son front, il sentait venir le mal de crâne.

« Ouais, Stilinski, maugréa le Coach. On a fini. »

Et sans plus attendre, le jeune homme sorti de la salle de classe comme une fusée ignorant Scott qui attendait devant la porte.

« Et de deux, souffla John. »

XXX

Isaac soupira et se redressa sur sa chaise, incapable de retenir le tremblement qui agitait sa jambe droite. De l'autre côté du bureau la toute nouvelle prof d'anglais et remplaçante de Jennifer Blake, Kate McGarrow, profitait de l'attente pour terminer de corriger ses copies.

« Vous savez, on peut commencer, déclara brusquement Isaac. Personne ne va venir. »

Intriguée Kate leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils en regardant dans le dossier scolaire d'Isaac Lahey. La mention de « parents décédés » lui frappa la rétine et elle eut presque la sensation de s'être prise une claque magistrale.

« Oh. Mais tu as bien des tuteurs ou un représentant légal ? »

Isaac grimaça, mal à l'aise. Comment expliquer à son professeur qu'il n'avait plus de famille et qu'il vivait actuellement avec les McCall et les Stilinski, seulement parce que Melissa et John avaient certainement pitié de lui. Le jeune homme passa une main sur sa nuque, regardant à travers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parking. La nuit était descendue sur Beacon Hills, les réverbères s'allumaient, éclairant les silhouettes des parents et de leurs enfants qui allaient et venaient entre le lycée et leurs voitures.

Est-ce que sa situation changeait réellement quelque chose à sa vie ? S'il n'avait pas croisé Derek, s'il n'était pas devenu un loup-garou, est que tout ça aurait été différent ? Son père ne se serait jamais déplacé pour une rencontre parents-professeurs, et il aurait continué à le battre. Son cœur se serra et comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son père, l'envie de vomir lui noua l'estomac.

Certaines personnes étaient faîtes pour être seule. Isaac faisait partie d'eux. Il n'avait pas besoin de pitié, et de quoique ce soit d'autres, il pourrait prendre soin de lui-même. Le jeune homme se redressa et enfila ce masque nonchalant qu'il revêtait pour se protéger.

« S'il vous plait, dit-il, sans répondre pour autant à la question. On peut commencer ? »

La lueur d'inquiétude qui passa dans les yeux de son professeur l'agaça brusquement. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié. C'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

« Comme tu veux. Tu es certain qu'il n'y a personne pour être avec toi ? »

Isaac se rappela que John et Melissa leur avait demandé ce matin au petit déjeuner de les attendre au lycée et qu'ils prendraient tous les deux le temps de s'entretenir avec leurs professeurs. Mais ils s'adressaient à Stiles et Scott, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il soit concerné lui aussi. Pourquoi le serait-il au fond ? Il n'était personne. Il n'était même pas sûr que Stiles l'appréciait.

« Non, répondit-il déjà fatigué. Ecoutez… Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, d'accord ? Je n'irais pas à l'université. Je… J'ai pas les moyens, et ce serait une perte de temps.

- Oh, souffla Kate en jetant un œil sur son relevé. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Encore une fois, comment pouvait-il lui expliquer ? Il ne pouvait pas rester chez les McCall/Stilinski plus longtemps que nécessaire.

« Je pense trouver du travail en ville, expliqua t-il en haussant les épaules. Peut-être dans un garage ou quelque chose comme ç…

- Il n'en est pas question ! S'exclama vivement une voix derrière eux. »

Surpris, Isaac se retourna sur sa chaise et se figea en reconnaissant Melissa et John. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait son cœur s'accéléra et le tremblement dans sa jambe s'accentua. Kate posa ses lunettes sur son bureau en leva un regard intrigué sur le couple. Mel lui tendit une main avant de s'installer près du jeune homme à qui elle lança un regard d'avertissement. Isaac déglutit difficilement et se fit tout petit sur sa chaise alors que John se présentait à son tour… Mais apparemment il connaissait déjà la prof, elle était la femme de son nouveau sheriff adjoint.

« Tu iras à l'université, coupa Melissa en reportant son attention sur le professeur qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête. »

Isaac la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

« Mais…

- Pas de mais, coupa Mel avec autorité en levant la main pour le faire taire. Tous mes enfants auront la chance de faire des études. Tous les trois iront à l'université et je n'accepterais pas de contradiction ! Vous finirez tous par me rendre folle. »

Elle hocha la tête en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que John posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Melissa a raison Isaac. Tu devrais avoir la chance de pouvoir faire des études. Si tu ne le veux pas, c'est ton choix…

- John !

- Une seconde Mel. Nous sommes ouverts et nous accepterons tes choix à condition que tu nous donnes une excellente raison et que tu arrives à nous convaincre. Si tu ne veux pas aller à la fac, c'est okay Isaac. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi. »

Le cœur au bord des larmes, le regard d'Isaac passait de John à Mel avec incrédulité et reconnaissance. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son jean pour tenter de contrôler ses émotions, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'échapper de son torse. Incapable de parler, il se contenta d'un vif hochement de tête avant de serrer fortement la main que Melissa serrait dans la sienne.

« Donc… vous êtes… ? Tenta le professeur McGarrow qui tentait de comprendre la situation.

- Ses pa… Vous pouvez nous considérer comme étant ses tuteurs, répondit Mel avec un sourire.

- Isaac vit avec nous, expliqua John. Il est de la famille. »

Isaac sursauta et manqua de s'étouffer. Cette fois il ne pouvait pas cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Finalement, la prof esquissa un sourire satisfait et reporta son attention sur le dossier.

« Dans ce cas… Je tenais à dire qu'Isaac présente un profil littéraire. Il a d'excellentes notes en langues, littérature, philosophie et art. En plus de ses aptitudes en sports... Il a cependant de grandes difficultés en chimie ou il a la moyenne la plus basse de sa classe. »

Honteux et s'attendant à des remontrances Isaac baissa la tête, fermant les yeux et s'attendant presque à recevoir un violent coup.

« C'est pas grave ça, déclara John avec nonchalance. On est au début de l'année, ça se rattrape non ? J'étais très nul en chimie aussi.

- Stiles pourrait lui donner des cours de rattrapage à la maison, proposa Mel en serrant plus fort la main d'Isaac dans la sienne pour le réconforter.

- C'est une idée ça !

- Ce serait bien, confirma Kate en hochant la tête. Qu'en penses-tu Isaac ?

- Euh… Oui. Ouais, pourquoi pas. »

Il tourna un regard vers Mel qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

« Nous sommes au début de l'année et rien n'est pressé, continua Mrs McGarrow. Mais si tu viens à reconsidérer l'idée de l'université, pourquoi ne pas prendre des cours de photographie ? »

Immédiatement les joues d'Isaac rougirent.

« Des cours de photographie ? Répéta John en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh oui ! J'anime le club de photo, expliqua Kate. Et Isaac est un de mes meilleurs élèves, les photos qu'il prend sont juste… superbes. Pleines de poésie et de sensibilité. Regardez, j'en ai ramené quelques clichés. »

Elle leur tendit quelques photos que le couple admira quelques secondes.

« Isaac tu nous avais caché ça ! S'exclama Mel avec ravissement. C'est magnifique !

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Bah… heu… je pensais pas que c'était important.

- Oh Isaac, tu es doué, coupa la prof avec un sourire. Vraiment. Et je ne t'ai jamais vu autant sourire que quand tu es derrière un appareil photo. Tu aimerais suivre des cours de photographie à la fac ? »

Il rougit davantage, si c'était possible.

« Ouais, répondit-il finalement. Ouais. J'adorerais ça. »

Il leva un regard plein d'espoir sur Mel et John qui lui sourirent dans un bel ensemble.

« On t'achètera un appareil photo digne de ce nom dans la semaine, précisa John avec un clin d'œil. »

Immédiatement Isaac secoua la tête.

« Oh non, pas la peine vraiment. Je…

- Chut ! Interrompit Melissa. Tu fais parti de cette famille au même titre que Stiles et Scott. Ne sois jamais gêné de nous demander quoique ce soit. Jamais. »

Avec un faible sourire, le jeune homme eut un petit hochement de tête.

XXX

John soupira et s'étira en sortant de la salle de classe. Isaac était sorti rejoindre Scott et Stiles le temps que Mel et lui échangent encore quelques mots avec le professeur McGarrow. Le Sheriff ne s'inquiétait pas, leurs enfants iraient bien. Ils étaient intelligents, débrouillards et avaient la main sur le cœur. Melissa et lui ne pouvaient que les encourager sur cette voie.

« Je n'en peux plus, maugréa Mel en s'écroulant contre lui, ses mains entourant sa taille, la joue contre son torse. »

Il éclata d'un petit rire avant d'embrasser le haut de sa tête et de la serrer contre lui quelques minutes.

« Fatigué ?

- Hmm, je suis affamée, contra t-elle en se détacha un peu en se blottissant contre son flanc. Je rêverais d'une pizza supplément fromage et d'un verre de vin. »

John regarda rapidement sa montre, il était à peine 19h.

« Ça te dit un restau ? Chez _Luigi's _? »

_Luigi's _était la pizzeria la plus prisée de Beacon Hills, leurs pizzas étaient à damnées. Pour toute réponse, Melissa émit un petit gémissement de satisfaction.

« Okay, okay, sourit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille. C'est parti pour la pizza… Où sont les gamins ? »

Il se tourna et aperçu Isaac, Scott et Stiles au bout du couloir. Ses yeux captèrent ceux de son fils et il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Quoi ? Demanda finalement Stiles une fois assez près.

- Appelle les autres, on sort en famille ce soir. Une pizza chez Luigi's. »

Évidemment –et il bénissait l'ouïe surnaturelle de Scott et Isaac- les deux loups-garous se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre.

« Parfait, déclara John. Je suppose que vous avez entendu… Allez les gamins tous chez Luigi's. »

Les trois adolescents se précipitèrent presque vers le parking.

« Ils sont tous là ? Demanda Mel avec un sourire en posant sa joue contre l'épaule de son copain.

John plissa les yeux et se pencha un peu.

- Un… deux… et le troisième est déjà dans la jeep.

- L'appel du ventre ! Rit l'infirmière.

- Ce sont des ados, ils ont toujours faim Mel.

- Ce sont aussi deux loups-garous et un ado hyperactif. »

Bras dessus, bras dessous, le couple se dirigea à son tour vers le parking direction le centre ville. Leur famille était atypique mais il s'agissait de la leur… Et John comme Melissa ne la changerait contre rien au monde.

* * *

**TBC**

Voilà pour cette scène. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des idées de prompts, je me ferais un plaisir de les écrire. D'ailleurs la semaine prochaine sera consacré au prompt de** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.**

Oh, j'ai aussi un twitter tout beau, tout neuf, n'hésitez pas à m'ajouter si vous souhaitez bavarder : **_Bareilles.** Je promets je ne mords pas. En attendant, je vous dis à mardi prochain.

Kisouille guys !


End file.
